


Broken Bones

by DaniStormborn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniStormborn/pseuds/DaniStormborn
Summary: While on a hunt, the entire team is shocked to the core after one of their own -- a medium named Zara Kane -- is violently attacked by the entity they were there to hunt. As the group stand, reeling in horror, Zak takes it upon himself to comfort his friend in her hour of need.





	Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I really don't make a habit of tooting my own horn, but . . . Jesus Christ guys, this is a steamy little lemon pie I've baked here. I'm very, VERY proud of this lemon, and this never would have happened if Zak hadn't been acting like his normal, sexy little self, putting bad thoughts and steamy plotlines in my imagination. Seriously. Guys. This is good.
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are my crack, even for oneshots and twoshots, so do me a favor, and fund my addiction.
> 
> With love!  
> \-- DaniStormborn
> 
> PS: Yes, I completely condone Zak having the filthiest mouth on him in bed. Just watch the show. Clearly, he's a dirty-talker. If he's not, I'd eat my shoe.
> 
> PPS: I MIGHT make this into a collection? But I'm not sure yet? If you all would so kindly include that in yours reviews, it would be beautifully appreciated.

* * *

 

He hadn’t expected the entity in this location to be so strong, nor had he expected the entity to become so fixated on Zara. Zak Bagans would readily admit his fault in the entire thing. He wasn’t a fan of having women investigators because of this simple fact. Angry male entities had a bad, _bad_ habit of fixating on any women in the vicinity – let along pretty young women. To him, it was a safety issue. Then there was the fact that Zara was a medium . . . yeah, Zak had been a fucking idiot.          

“Zara! Zara, where are you?”           

Him and Aaron ran down twisting corridor after twisting corridor, using only Zara’s loud voice and occasional shriek of fright as an indicator of where she was in the building. Behind him, he heard Aaron call out to her that they were on their way, while the blood pounded hotly through his veins, and his heart felt like a thrumming wire in his chest. She was a woman. She was pretty. She was a medium. They were dealing with an angry, clearly _male_ entity. If she got hurt, it would be on him. _All_ on him.           

“ _Fuck_!” He ground out when a particularly painful scream echoed from the room she was trapped in, and adrenaline seemed to course through his body like a raging tsunami. The cameras were off – cold and forgotten in their hands. Right now, they weren’t filming, because neither ghost hunter could give a shit. They needed to reach Zara, and _quickly_.           

“Why was she alone? She should _never_ have been left alone!” Zak asked, throwing the words back at Aaron, who shrugged helplessly.           

“I don’t know, man! I thought Nick was with her, but they must have gotten separated somewhere!”           

Shaking his head, Zak cursed violently again before skidding on his heels and hanging a sharp right down another corridor. The mental hospital they had been investigating, on first glance, had seemed your normal, run-of-the-mill haunting. Orbs of light, things moving and mysteriously going missing, only to be found in other places; doors slamming, electrical malfunctions . . . it wasn’t until they got there, and Zara was all but smacked upside the face with a _powerful_ entity, that Zak knew it would be anything but. But still, he hadn’t thought the entity would be _this_ powerful, _this_ angry, this-this . . . shaking his head, he continued on, kicking himself for _daring_ to underestimate an entity.

Zara’s cries were growing more and more diminished the closer they got to her. He found himself suddenly fearful of what they would find when they reached her. He had never had someone die before while on a hunt, but why would she suddenly stop screaming? Why would everything suddenly go as quiet as a grave?           

He remembered her first screaming out of his name. How terrified she sounded. – how terrified he had been _for_ her! Tears blurred his vision as a white-hot lick of rage curled in his insides. He swore to _God_! If she was hurt or dead, he would _personally_ banish this son-of-a-bitch to the deepest pits of Hell!          

“Zak, this way! There’s the door!”           

Him and Aaron ran down the next corridor before stopping at the doorway. It wasn’t silent, they could hear whimpers and sobs from inside, and another lick of adrenaline hit Zak’s system. Handing his camera off to Aaron, he stepped back and planted a foot square in the wood of the door. The ancient wood splintered and broke from the force of his kick, and he zeroed in on her immediately. She was lying in the middle of the floor, curled into the fetal position, her hands covering her face, her body wracked with sobs. Running into the room, he dropped to his knees beside her, his eyes quickly looking her over. Behind him, he heard Aaron trying to communicate with the spirit, asking why he had done this, what they wanted, _why her_?          

“Zara . . . oh God, Zara . . . I’m so sorry!” Zak spoke, trying to keep his voice as soothing and comforting as possible, despite the emotional hitch that had entered it. Zara immediately responded to him by uncurling her body and reaching for him with shaking hands. He had just enough time to take note of the bruises that had bloomed on her face, throat, and those that peeked out from underneath her shirt on her chest, as well as the three deep red lacerations on her forearms, before he took her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, still sobbing and whimpering, as he quickly worked his arms underneath her back and legs. Hoisting her up in his arms, he turned around.         

“Come on, we gotta get her out of here.” Zak spoke, and Aaron nodded in agreement, his gaze worried as it fell on her. He followed them out of the room, and they moved quickly down the corridors to the exit and base camp.          

“Zak, we gotta get her to the ER,” Aaron spoke, shaking his head. “Look at her! God only knows how badly hurt she is --!”           

“No! No ER!” Zara suddenly broke out, her sobs and whimpers gone, her voice sounding startlingly strong. Frantically, she shook her head, and Zak sent her a worried look.       

“Zara, Aaron is right! Look at those lacerations – they probably need stitches! And God only knows --!”         

“Look, I _know_ how hurt I am!” She interrupted him, a strong, fierce gleam overtaking her eyes. They had reached the waiting room by then, the front door leading to the outside and freedom within sight, and Zak couldn’t _wait_ to get out of that hellhole.

Zara continuing, brought him back to her, though. “So, obviously, I _know_ I can forgo a doctor! Look, Zak, it’s just . . .” She paused and trailed off for a minute before continuing. They had breached the doors by that time, and were outside, the cool breeze caressing their skins as they breathed in deeply the fresh air, dewy from that afternoon’s rainstorm. “The last time I was attacked like this, and went to the ER, they thought my boyfriend at the time had beaten the shit out of me and arrested him. I couldn’t tell them I was attacked by a fucking ghost – I felt so fucking helpless, I-I didn’t know _what_ to tell them! I don’t . . . I don’t want them thinking one of you did this to me. Okay?”

They came to a stop then, Zak gaze locked with Aaron’s. Both men’s jaws were hardened, their teeth grit in indecision. They didn’t know what to do. Half of them wanted to leave her at base camp and then run back into the building and exorcise that damn ghost to oblivion. The other half wanted to say forget her wishes, and take her to the hospital, anyway. However, they could see her point. They could see how it would go, Zak or Aaron or one of the other guys, bringing her into the ER looking the way she did – how that would look on them. And she had been right. How could they tell them it was a fucking _ghost_ that had done this to her, and not one of them?

Zak felt her arms – still shaking – move up to loop around his neck. He felt her face bury in his neck, her warm breath on his flesh. He felt her body shake and the wet plops of her tears hit him as she broke down again and began sobbing. “Please, Zak . . . just take me back to the B&B, okay? I’ll be okay, I can fix myself up just fine, just . . . just don’t take me to the hospital. Okay?”

Ever fiber of his body screamed out in protest of her words. She had just been _assaulted ,_ she was _hurt_! He had a duty as her friend, as the . . . dumb bonehead who maybe felt a little bit more for her than he should, to take her to someone who could help her. He heard Aaron ask him what they should do, and against his better judgement – against everything he had been taught and learned over the years – his arm curled tighter around her back, holding her more fiercely against him. She felt the warm press of his lips in her hair as he promised her, he wouldn’t take her to the hospital. That they would pack up immediately and head back to the B&B they were staying at.              

“Zak, come on man, you can’t seriously be entertaining this! Zara needs a hospital! Zak? _Zak_!”           

Zak ignored Aaron’s indignant voice as he took off again for base-camp. Eventually, Aaron gaze up and took off after them, but Zak could feel his friend’s frostiness against his back. This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

 

* * *

 

“Look, she _needs_ a hospital, you know she does! You’ve seen those lacerations – hell, those bruises could be internally bleeding, Zak! Why are you refusing to see this?”

It was Aaron who spoke, fiery in his worry for Zara. They were all back at the bed and breakfast they had been staying at. Zara had immigrated into her room and had been there for the last three hours, no doubt tending her wounds and getting herself, mentally, back under control. Or as much under control as she could in her situation. Zak, Aaron, Nick, and Jay were sitting in the B&B’s living room, internally freaking the fuck out, but trying to keep some semblance of control themselves.

“I’m not taking her, because she doesn’t want to be taken!” Zak spoke, his voice hard and brooking no argument. His gaze was fierce behind his glasses as he glared Aaron down. “Do you know what will happen if we take her to the hospital?” Quickly, he recounted for Nick and Jay what Zara had told him and Aaron on their way back to base-camp. About how the last time she had been attacked this badly by an entity and went to the hospital, the police had arrested her boyfriend at the time for domestic abuse.

If they brought her in looking like that, they all knew what would happen. Questions fired at her like shotgun blasts, police with their badges and their judging demeanors and even rougher questions – rape kits, psychiatrists with their own probing questions about what had happened . . . Zak swallowed hard. He couldn’t put her through that. Not when the _reason_ couldn’t even be said. Hell, they’d sooner throw her away in a mental hospital not at all different from the one she was _just assaulted in_ , and throw away the key, than listen to her. They would sooner point the finger at one of the guys she was traveling with and worked with, than a fucking _ghost_!

Nick, who had been feeling majorly guilty since Zak first called him back to base-camp at the mental hospital, buried his face in his hands and shook his head. “I feel like fucking shit, guys. I never should have left her alone – I-I don’t . . . why the _fuck_ did I leave her alone?”

A heavy silence fell over them then, one that Zak eventually quietly broke. “It’s on me, too. Firstly, I should have gotten her the fuck out of Dodge the moment she was slapped with that powerful of a feeling. But no, I let her stay. And secondly, I _never_ should have underestimated this thing! We should have been with her – all three of us – at all times. For _her_ protection!”

Aaron cursed and hit the nearby wooden mantle with his open palm. “This is fucked, guys.” He spoke, shaking his head. “We did her dirty tonight.”

They all reluctantly nodded in agreement. “Maybe . . . maybe we should let her go,” Jay spoke up, hesitantly, and when all three pairs of eyes landed on him, he coughed and shrugged. “I mean . . . this has obviously been pretty traumatic for her – it _had_ to be! At least if she had been assaulted by a flesh and blood guy, she could go to the police, file a report, and the guy might be put behind bars. She could have gotten closure that way. But _this_ . . . she can’t even get closure in this situation. And maybe this has to teach us something. That maybe – to protect _her_ – she needs to stop hunting with us.”

“You know she won’t agree to that.” Zak spoke, quietly, meanwhile feeling his heart pounding like mad again in his chest. He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t tell the guys that he was the fucking bonehead that had developed feelings for the woman they had _all_ agreed to stay away from. And while, yeah, to Aaron and Nick, she had become something of a beloved little sister, to Jay, he sometimes got the feeling that Jay had developed feelings for her, as well. And if they asked her to leave – for her own protection – and she _did . . ._ he wouldn’t see her as much. He wouldn’t be around her nearly as much as he was now. So yeah, he wanted her to stay, not just because he had feelings for her, but because she was a damn good medium, and a lot of their evidence over the years, would _never_ have been gathered without her.

So yeah, he wanted her to stay. And he was simultaneously terrified she would agree to do either. He wanted her to stay for his own selfish reasons. But he also wanted her to go, so that he _knew_ she would stay safe. The thought of her coming to harm like she had that night, twisted his heart painfully.

“She’s been up there for a while.” Aaron eventually spoke, quietly, and Zak nodded.

“I’ll go check on her. Make sure she’s doing okay.”

“Are you going to ask her while your up there?” Jay asked, and Zak shrugged, weakly, almost helplessly.

“Might-as-well, right? Unless you guys want to be there when I do?”

He glanced at each of them in turn. It took varying moments, but eventually, all three of them shook their heads. “No, man. We’ll let you do it.” Nick spoke, and Zak nodded as he left his friends and headed for the stairs leading to the second floor. She was in the second room on the left once you reached the second-floor landing, and the room on the other side of the door, was completely silent. The TV wasn’t on, he didn’t hear the radio. It was possible she was asleep, exhausted by the night’s events, but he had a feeling she wasn’t. 

He knocked on the door with two knuckles and waited for a moment. When she didn’t answer, he knocked again. “Zara . . . hey, it’s me? I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were doing okay . . .”

She didn’t answer, but he could sense her standing on the other side of the door. After years and years of hunting the paranormal, he had been given instincts that were honed to a razor-sharp edge. Like he could sometimes sense ghostly presences, he could definitely sense her standing on the other side of the door.

“You promise you won’t freak out when you see me?” She asked, her voice quiet and tremulous, and Zak emphatically shook his head, even though he knew she couldn’t see it.

“Of course not, Zara! I’m just worried about you – _all_ of us are worried about you!” There was silence on the other end that had Zak heaving a sigh. Placing his hands on both sides of the doorframe, he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the cool wood. “Please, Zara, let me in. I’m not taking you to the hospital, I just . . . I need to know your all right, okay? Please open the door.”

His heart thumped hard when he heard the lock turn over. “It’s unlocked.” She spoke, her voice still so quiet and tremulous. He swallowed hard, never feeling so terrified in his life, before grasping the doorknob and opening the door. He darted inside and closed it before turning around to face her. When he saw her, his breath froze to ice in his lungs, resulting in a strangled croak that managed to free itself from his throat, and his eyes blurred with tears.

“Zara . . . oh God, Zara!”

She had clearly just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was slicked back against her head from the water, and a fluffy white towel was wrapped around her body. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her, and she was trembling – with the lasting remnants of fear or shock, he didn’t know. Her head was tilted down, and her eyes were closed, her mouth a thin line, but he could still make out the ugly bruises that marred her face. They traveled like a macabre trail down her face and throat to bloom in a patchwork across her chest and legs. Her body probably didn’t look any better. And the lacerations on her forearms . . . they were on her thighs too – three ugly red marks that shone like beacons against her olive-toned flesh.

“They’re on my side, too. The lacerations.” She spoke, wincing as she gently ghosted her fingers along her left side. “I cleaned them the best I could, but I should probably wrap them --”

“I’m so sorry!” Zak spoke, interrupting her mid-sentence, as he crossed the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug, he brought her against him, mindful of the lacerations and the worst of the bruises. She froze for a minute before slowly winding her arms around his back, returning his embrace with a tight one of her own. She could feel him shaking, and knew he was close to tears. “Jesus Christ, Zara, this is all my fault! Why the fuck did I not . . . _fuck_!”

“This isn’t your fault, Zak.” She spoke, gently prying herself out of his arms. Her face looked miserable, but there was a fire in her eyes that made his heart ache with love for her. After what had just happened, she was still _so_ unbelievably strong! He didn’t know how she did it. “I knew before we even arrived at the hospital, what was waiting for us. And I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t think it would be as big of a deal as it was. I thought I could handle it. I had handled a lot angrier entities before, I thought this one would be the same. I underestimated it. It won’t happen again.”

Zak shook his head. “Zara, the guys and I have talked, and we . . . we decided that we’re letting you go. We don’t want you hunting with us anymore.”

A look of shock appeared on her face. “You _what_?”

He nodded. “It’s for your own safety. We don’t want you getting hurt again --!”

“And you made this decision without me?” She asked, anger filling her voice. “How dare you, Zak! How dare all four of you! I’m your teammate – we should have made this decision _together_! Dammit, how _dare_ you speak for me!” She landed a resounding punch against his arm, and he gazed at her bafflingly for a moment.

“Zara, I --!”

“You know, I’ve dealt with this shit since I was _seven_ , Zak! Since I learned what I was – why spirits come to me in the first place in fucking droves needing my help. I’m not a fragile little flower, you know – this kind of shit has happened to me before, and I guarantee you – with or without you guys – it’s gonna happen again!” Her gaze softened then, her tone losing much of it’s anger. She reached up to cup his cheek. “The only difference, is that this time I had you guys watching my back. You got me out of there, Zak. You ran to me as fast as you could, and you got me out of there. You saved me. Thank you.”

He swallowed hard then, his eyes blurring again. He shook his head as he shifted anxiously from foot-to-foot. “I can’t have you getting hurt again, Zara.” He spoke, his voice thick with emotion and unshed tears. Her gaze softened, and she stepped closer to him, her mouth opening to speak – to reassure him – but he interrupted her by continuing: “When Aaron and I entered that room, and I saw you there, I . . . I thought my fucking heart would stop! I was _so scared_ you were dead, and I didn’t . . . I _couldn’t_ . . .!” He trailed off and bowed his head, trying desperately to get himself under control before he broke down in front of her. He couldn’t tell her that he loved her. That the sight of her lying there almost drove him into both a spitting rage and a frightened cardiac arrest. He couldn’t tell her any of those things, but she could sense everything he was feeling. Every single one of his emotions rolled off him in an almost overwhelming wave.

“Oh,  _Zak_ . . .!” She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers threading and resting on the back of his neck as she rested her forehead against his. Her soft, gentle voice was like honey to his ears and settled like warmth in his bones. “Will you look at me?” It took a moment, but eventually, he tilted his head up slightly so their eyes could lock. Her heart was pounding in her chest, almost as hard as his probably was. She licked the seam of her lips, noticed his eyes had followed the motion, then leaned in and pressed them to his. It was a soft, gentle kiss that had her breaking apart from him quickly. One of her hands left the back of his neck to cup his cheek (she was now standing on her tiptoes to reach him, that was how much taller he was than her). She breathed his name one last time before his strong arms wrapped around her -- lifting her up and against him -- and his lips crashed down onto hers again.

It was a deep, passionate kiss this time. Her mouth opened to him immediately, their tongues meeting and entwining, and she tasted him as his flavor exploded across her taste buds – a mixture of mint and wintergreen. One of his hands moved to cradle the back of her head as the other clutched at her waist, and she moaned into his mouth, a sound he gladly swallowed. The towel served as a thin barrier between them, and when the hand on her back began to flirt with it’s hemline, was when they finally broke apart. Gazing at each other, breathing hard, she could see his pupils were blown. The fact that she hadn’t been reading him wrong all these last few months – that he did indeed want her like she wanted him – made her toes tingle and a bloom of warmth to settle in her lower stomach.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, breathless, as his forehead met hers again. “I’ll leave now if you don’t. We won’t mention this ever again.”

Biting down on her bottom lip, she cradled his face with his hands again, bringing him in close for another lingering kiss. His own hands were on her waist, holding her against him – pinning her hips to his where he was already growing hard against her stomach -- and she shuddered at the thought of what those strong, callused hands would soon be doing to her. “I want you to stay, Zak. I want to be with you.”

He took in a deep, shuddering breath at her words, his hands moving up to flirt with the hemlines of her towel again as his lips attached to hers once more. He kissed her for a moment before his lips trailed down her cheek, to the hollow of her throat, down the column of her neck, to her shoulders. She could feel the hardness of his cock still straining against her stomach through his jeans as he finally removed her towel, allowing it to drop to the carpet beneath their feet. He then quickly pulled his own shirt over his head before moving to kiss her again. His hands were on her, running over her flesh and the bruises along her torso like a patchwork quilt, hot and rough with calluses, and she moaned again, her fingers tangling in his hair and pulling, wanting his mouth on her.

Squatting down slightly, he grasped her thighs and lifted her up, as effortlessly as if she weighed nothing. Her legs wrapped automatically around his waist as he began moving for the bed behind them. His mouth latched onto her nipple, and he sucked hard at the tightening, wine-colored peak before his tongue traced her areola. She bit down on her bottom lip again, her fingers tightening in his hair as she breathed out his name on a voice breathless with quickly mounting desire.

He hit the bed with his knees, and collapsed carefully on it with him on top, catching himself on his hands above her to spare her the sudden onslaught of his weight. Sitting up, her thighs resting on his, he gazed down at the expanse of her naked body, feeling himself go breathless at the sight. In both horror and desire.

“Oh Christ, Zara . . .” He breathed, finally setting eyes on the full expanse of the road map that was her bruises, wide-eyed with sorrow. She had been right, too: three long, ugly slashes of red had been scoured down the left side of her body, glaring up at him like a red-light. They would scar, as would the ones on her forearms and outer thighs. He shook his head. “I wish I could take these away . . . and take the pain away, too . . .” He murmured as he ran his fingers, feather-light, along the bruise that had bloomed on her collarbone. She opened her mouth to reply but found herself silenced when she felt his lips on said bruise. She gasped, feeling the tip of his tongue trace the outline, before pressing a loving kiss to the center of it. He did this with every one of them, starting with the one on her collarbone and ending with the ones that had been dealt to her calves.            

He saved the ones on her inner thighs for last. These, he serviced after dropping to his knees in front of her as she lay there on the bed. Hands grasping her thighs – mindful of the Neosporin covered lacerations – he spread them, baring her sex to him completely. He treated the bruises here to the same treatment he did the others, her heart thundering in her chest when she figured out that he wasn’t about to just stop there. His lips trailed up her thighs to the apex as his hands moved upwards to grasp her hips. When she felt his mouth on her, she released a gasp that abruptly became a moan as his tongue moved up the length of her folds to her clit. He traced the aching little bud with his tongue for a moment before latching onto it with his lips.

Her back arched, her eyes closed, and her hands flew down to smooth through his hair as he suckled at her clit and flicked it with his tongue. Removing a hand from her hip, he brought it down and eased his middle and ring finger into her tight, aching channel. When he curled them, allowing them to rub against her in just the right way, she released a strangled: “Fuck, Zak!” and tightened her hands in his hair, her stomach muscles rippling as her back bowed.

She was positively soaking by the time she felt her orgasm finally start to creep in, her juices covering Zak’s hand and wrist, forming a puddle on the bed beneath her. Wiping his mouth and chin off with his palm, he took his mouth away from her clit and sat up on his knees. His fingers still worked her as he turned his eyes onto her. He had removed his glasses sometime before disappearing down between her legs, and they lay on the nearby nightstand. Nevertheless, she could see a lustful gleam in his eyes that only made the warmth in her stomach coil tighter.

“Fuck, your so tight, Zara! You going come for me, baby? Come with my fingers in your pussy?” He spoke, his lustful words causing her to moan and latch onto the wrist belonging to the hand that was now partially supporting him on the bed. She hadn’t expected Zak – sweet, kind, compassionate Zak – to be a dirty-talker in bed. But yet, the more she thought about it, the more it suited him. He could certainly get aggressive and dominant while on hunts – she had seen it happen. Made sense that’s how he could be in bed, too.

She nodded at his words, wanting very _much_ for him to make her come on his fingers, and she told him this much on a breathless voice. Biting down on his bottom lip, he increased the tempo of his fingers as he bent down and attached his mouth to her clit again. His tongue flicked it rapidly back and forth as he fucked her roughly with his fingers, and she arched her back, her eyes closing as her orgasm hit her like a speeding, oncoming train. She loudly moaned out his name as she came hard on his fingers, barely registering the strangled sound of sheer _want_ that had been torn from his throat as she did so.

“ _Fuck_ , Zara, look at that tight little pussy clench! God, baby, I want be inside you so fucking bad right now . . .!”

“Zak . . .” She whimpered, her body shivering and her thighs trembling as he gently pulled his fingers free of her and rose to his feet. She hadn’t come that hard with someone else in a long while – if at all!

Coming around, he bent down and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead before pressing another one to her lips. “I’ll be right back baby, okay?” He murmured, soothingly, and she nodded as he left her. Moving away, he stopped and picked up the towel he had discarded from her body earlier, before turning around to face her. She watched as he toed off his boots and removed his socks before undoing his belt and fly. Pushing his jeans down, he stepped out of them rather gracefully, leaving him clad in only his black boxer-briefs. His cock strained prominently against the fabric, and she felt her mouth dry as he approached. Moving back down to where he had been, he gently lifted her hips up before laying the towel down over the wet spot on the bed they had created. He hummed appreciatively in his throat as he gazed down between her legs.

“Look at you, beautiful . . . so wet and aching for me . . .!” He spoke, trailing a loving hand down her thigh, and she swallowed hard and shuddered as he palmed himself through his boxer-briefs. He drew a thumb back through her folds, gathering up her wetness, before he slowly circled her clit again. Turning his eyes onto her, an eyebrow arched as skin flushed and her breathing deepened again. “You want to continue? Or do you want to wait a second?”

She shook her head, shooting him an “Are-You-Fucking-Serious?” look. “Surprisingly, no.” She squirmed beneath his hand – at the gently circling thumb around her clit – wanting more than just his fingers now. “Make love to me, Zak. Please . . .?”

The corners of his lips twitched upwards into a smile as his gaze softened, and he nodded. Removing his thumb from her, he bent down and pressed a loving, open-mouthed kiss to her clit, making her cry out and shudder, before straightening up to his feet again. “How could I even begin to tell you no?” He asked, playfully, as he pulled down his underwear, freeing his aching cock from it’s cotton confinement. It slapped against his toned stomach with a meaty sound, and she felt herself go cotton-mouthed at the sight of it. He definitely had nothing to be ashamed of in the pants department, that was for sure!

His hand giving himself a few shallow pumps as he hit the edge of his bed on his knees again, and after grasping her hips – always mindful of those lacerations on her legs – pulled her down to him so that her bottom was resting on his thighs. The tip of his cock smoothed up her slit between her folds, made easy by her abundant wetness, and she whimpered and tilted her hips up, wanting him to fill her – to make her whole.

Bending down, his lips met hers in a deep, sensual kiss as he grasped himself with one hand and lined himself up at her entrance. She felt the blunt head of him part her folds, before the rest of him slid cleanly home, and she moaned and arched her back, her hands clutching his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh as he filled her – the thickness of him stretching her out deliciously. For a moment, she couldn’t breathe, he felt so amazing, and he chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Breath, Zara. In and out, baby, just breathe . . . you okay?”

She nodded, swallowing hard. “Oh yeah – I’m fabulous! You can move now, please!”

Chuckling at her eagerness, he withdrew completely, leaving just the tip of him inside her, before slowly sliding back home again to the hilt. He did this over and over again until they were both panting, every muscle in their bodies were drawn as taut as bow strings, and a fine sheen of sweat covered them both. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so good, Zara . . .” He breathed, his hips taking on a decidedly harder rhythm that had her mewling. “You’re so tight around my cock . . .!”  

“Faster, Zak . . . I need you to go faster!”

He obliged her, keeping the hard, brutal pounding, but increasing his speed. Every moan was ripped cruelly from her throat, her hips rising up to meet every powerful pounding of his hips home. Her nails dug deep into the flesh of his shoulders with every long draw of his cock from her body. His groans filled her ears alongside every dirty little word.

“Touch yourself for me, baby. I want to watch you come again.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Reaching a hand down between them, her fingers found her clit. The warm coils in her stomach grew tighter from the combined sensations of her rubbing herself, and his cock, making her quickly approach that peak again. When she finally came undone around him, it was with an explosion of sensation. Throwing her head back, she moaned out his name while her body grew rigid. He wasn’t that far behind her. A few thrusts later and he was groaning and cursing out his own orgasm, his hips stilling and quaking between hers as he came inside her.

He stayed on top of her for a moment, catching his breath and trying desperately to banish the fog that had filled his brain. He withdrew his softening cock from her body before collapsing beside her on the bed with a breathless, exhausted sound. They both felt completely boneless – every limb feeling like it was made out of Jell-O. Moving closer to him, he felt her lips on his shoulder, and his hand came up to cradle her head as he lovingly pressed his to her hairline.

“Zak?” She spoke, quietly, and he swallowed heavily.

“Yeah?”

“ _Fuck_.”

He grinned and laughed as he nodded. Reaching down, he took her hand, threading their fingers together, and turned his head to gaze at her. Her body was flushed a beautiful pink, her eyes were bright – she seemed, overall, much happier than she had all day. And he was the cause of that. Love bloomed in his chest, and he leaned over so that he could press a sweet kiss to her lips, one she readily reciprocated.

“I love you, Zara Kane. I’ve loved you for a very long time now.” He spoke, the words coming out as a whisper across her lips when they broke apart, and she smiled and nodded.

“And I love you, Zak Bagans.”


End file.
